Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 1 \times -\dfrac{17}{50} \times 100\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{17}{50} = -0.34$ $ 100\% = \dfrac{100}{100} = 1 $ Now we have: $ 1 \times -0.34 \times 1 = {?} $ $ 1 \times -0.34 \times 1 = -0.34 $